A Legend Comes to Life
by Shikono
Summary: What would happen if everything began in the real world? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi does not belong to me, so please do not sue me! -_-;; Anything Fushigi Yuugi will always belong to the honorable Ms. Watase Yuu.  
  
A/N: Half of the credit from this story goes to my BFF Nicole, because she gave me the idea to write this story. Thanks Nicole! Also, this is my first fic, so please treat it kindly! ^.^;; Ok, so on with the story! *** A Legend Comes to Life By Shikono  
  
It was the first day of school for Miaka Yuuki, who lived in Tokyo, Japan. She was going to the Jounan high school with her best friend Yui Hongo, the smartest in their grade, which was now 10th. Little did they know who else was going there.  
  
Tamahome was also going to Jounan and was anticipating that he would not have any friends. He had just moved to Tokyo from Osaka. He didn't realize that he was going to make two best friends that day (guess who?). Anyway, Miaka and Yui were on the same bus, so things were great for them. Tamahome got on his bus and there he met Suboshi, Hotohori and Nuriko.  
  
As soon as Miaka and Yui got on their bus, they heard a familiar taunting voice. "Hey, hey girls!" he said, "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be on the 'Tart Cart?' Hehe.I love my jokes." The voice belonged to none other than Nakago! (bom bom boooooooom)  
  
Yui replied with, "Nakago, don't you have something better to do? Like making out with Soi? Well?" Nakago turned extremely red at this point and left them alone for the remainder of the bus ride.  
  
When Yui and Miaka got to Jounan, they found that Tamahome, Nuriko, Suboshi, and Hotohori were all in their homeroom. "Wow! That kid looks cute!" said Miaka, pointing at Tamahome.  
  
"So does that one!" said Yui, pointing at Suboshi. All of a sudden, they got this dreamy look on their face and squealed, "LET'S ASK THEM OUT!" at the same time!  
  
Hotohori, on the other hand, had major eyes for Yui and Miaka.  
  
Miaka thought it must be fate because Tamahome was in all her classes. The same thing happened with Yui and Suboshi. By the end of that first day, they had both succeeded in asking them out, and they had dates for the first dance of the year, which was that Friday!  
  
On the night of the dance, Miaka and Yui got all dressed up and their moms took them to the dance. When they got there, they found Tamahome and Suboshi, and had a great time talking about movies, music, popularity, and other teen topics. Then Hotohori came along and asked Miaka to dance. "Sorry," she said, "but I can't." Hotohori then turned to Yui and asked her. Another rejection. At that, he turned to Suboshi and Tamahome.  
  
"Oh, no," said Tamahome and Suboshi at the same time, "We're not going to dance with you!"  
  
"You dumbasses," Hotohori snapped, "If you're not careful, I'm going to take both of your girls away from you, so you'd better watch out!" And at that, he left.  
  
Both Miaka and Yui were a bit shaken up by this, but Tamahome and Suboshi comforted them by slow dancing with them. After that slow dance, they were feeling a little bit better. As the music speeded up, they were having fun again, and they forgot all about Hotohori.  
  
But Hotohori was absent for the rest of the night. *** So how did you all like the first chapter of my first fic? Please R&R, ppl! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Fushigi Yuugi. Ms. Watase Yuu does, not me. Please don't sue me! ~ ~ ~ A/N: Sorry it took me se long to update! ^_^;; But I promise to update more often! ~ ~ ~ About the Story: I forgot to mention that the characters will act OOC at times. I apologize for not warning you in the last chapter. * * * Chapter 2:  
  
The next day during band, Yui and Miaka were talking about the great time they had the night before when their names came up in another person's conversation. Being the busybodies they were, they decided to eavesdrop on their fellow conversation-making peers. It turned out to be Tamahome and Suboshi, talking about the night before. "That Yui is so cute!" said Suboshi.  
Tamahome added, "My Miaka's not so bad herself! Did you happen to see the way she danced with me?"  
"Yes," said Suboshi. He was thinking about Yui again and said without realizing it, "I think she would make me the happiest boy in the world if we were to get married, don't you, Tama? .Tama? TAMA! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO A WORD I'M SAYING?!?!"  
"Sorry, Suboshi, but what were you saying?" Tamahome asked rather stupidly.  
"I was SAYING," said Suboshi, "that this one's most likely ready for marriage!"  
"Who?" asked Tamahome, knowing ver well who.  
"YUI, you dongbat!" yelled Suboshi. Just then he realized that everyone could hear him, including Yui and Miaka. Suboshi turned very red and remained silent for the rest of the day, but not before Yui clocked him upside the head.  
That night, Suboshi took Yui to she park. He pushed her on rhe swings, and apologized about what had happened that day. Yui forgave him by kissing him on the cheek, giving him a hug, and saying, "You know Suboshi, you just might get your wish."  
  
A week later, everyone forgot about what Suboshi had said, so things went back to normal. Yui and Miaka were doing well in their classes, and this earned them a sleepover. But this wasn't the best news. They both had dates to the next dance, which was coming this Friday. They were going with Tamahome and Suboshi again. The night of the dance was also the night of the sleepover, so Miaka was already at Yui's house. Miaka was gorgeous in her red halter dress and Yui was dressed elegantly in a blue spaghetti- strap tank top and black mini skirt. They were wearing identical black sandals.  
When they got to the dance, they noticed that someone was missing. "Tama, where's Suboshi?" asked Miaka.  
Tamahome replied, "I'm not sure. He got called to the office during school today and went home early, but I don't know what happened." The threesome left the dance to find Suboshi and find out what was wrong. When they got to his house, they found him sitting on his stoop.  
"What's wrong?" asked Yui.  
Suboshi said, "Did I ever tell you about my twin brother Amiboshi?"  
"No," replied Yui, "what happened?"  
"Well," began Suboshi, "it all started when he chacked a book out of the library called 'The Universe of the Four Gods.' He began reading it, and found he couldn't put it down; it was that good. Then, during school, he was in the library doing a project. He took the book with him because he was running late and that's not like him. He's always on time.  
"Anyway, his next teacher knew he would be in the library, so she went to look for him. When she got there, the book was there, but no Amiboshi. She went to the principal to find out where she had gotten to. That's when I got called down to the office and found all this out. We called my mom, and she called a location hotline. The operator told her he had been trnasported to another world-a book. So I'm thinking we need to get to the book and figure out how to get inside."  
"But won't that be dangerous?" inquired Yui.  
"I don't know, but I'll try anything to get my brother back, no matter what," said Suboshi. So they went back to the school and entered the library. It looked a bit spooky in the dark. Miaka gripped tightly to Tamahome's hand, and suddenly it wasn't so bad.  
"Ow!" yelped Tamahome, "You're cutting off my ciculation!"  
"Sorry, Tama," Miaka said softly and she loosened her grip. Soon after that, they managed to find the book. Suboshi approached it cautiously, and turned to the first page. ~ ~ ~ So how was it? Please R&R!  
  
~Shikono~ 


End file.
